


Black Spot Aboard The Kuronomei

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossover, M/M, Pirates, Will keep adding tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: (( Sequel to Voyage To Rimhahkka ))Gareki has a secret, a dangerous secret. One that he is determined to keep. He is a marked man. Fleeing from the Kraken as his past threatens to catch up to him, can he keep his lover from finding out the truth and preserve his golden present, or will the waves of the ocean swallow him forever?





	Black Spot Aboard The Kuronomei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salt_the_Catgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voyage To Rimhakka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616108) by [Salt_the_Catgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl). 



> Soooo a very happy birthday to one of my favourite people on the planet!! ^_^ This sequel has been absolutely years in the making, I am so sorry it has taken so long, but I have the entire thing plotted out in my head so once my exams over, I'll be releasing it pretty quickly! I haven't kept everything exactly as you left it at the end of VTR, I hope you don't mind me tweaking things a little bit, but here it FINALLY is - I hope you enjoy it! By the way I will change that summary and the tags and everything as we get going, I'm aware it is god awful at the minute lol  
> (( And everyone else reading, I hope you enjoy it too! Although if you haven't already, please go over and read the original Voyage To Rimhakka - my favourite fanfiction of all time! ))

"Gareki?" Prince Yogi whispered, held tight in the arms of his lover. "I can't sleep, tell me a story."

"Hm?" the raven haired captain replied. "What kind of story?"

"A pirate story, from when you sailed the seas."

Gareki sat up in the bed, propping himself up on the thick, feather filled pillows and allowing the beautiful Prince Yogi to rest his head in his lap. He stroked the prince's golden hair, thinking.

"There once was a young pirate captain, who was nothing but a boy when he took to the seas. He was naive, he was weak but he was fiercely brave, which often led him into more trouble than it did him favours. He commandeered himself a splendid pirate ship and began his journey, teaching himself and his rallied crew of misfits to sail the hard way. They almost sunk and drowned many, many times. 

"He soon realised that the ocean was a vast and dangerous being that even he, the boy with the heart of steel, could not tame. He and his unfortunate crew somehow made it across the ravenous, stormy waves to a lowly port in Karasuna, where they docked the ship and the young pirate captain went ashore for a few hours, alone. He searched the streets and brothels for someone who could help him, but alas, he found nobody willing to share their wisdom with a scruffy child. 

"The young captain began to lose all hope of ever learning to become an accomplished sailor, until an elderly man approached him in an alleyway. The man offered him a deal, and the boy in his naivety, accepted. He was to drink an elixir whilst fully submerged in the water, with one hand resting against the stern of his ship. This would grant him the knowledge he needed to be able to weather any storm, and sail any ship. But it came with a price, he would forever be marked as somebody who had cheated the ocean and learned to sail at the hand of an old potion master. The boy took the elixir and performed the ritual behind the backs of his crew, reappearing at dawn and taking command of the ship, which he safely sailed through a storm that would previously have overturned them. 

"The success that the young captain and his band of pirates had after that was phenomenal, despite a very rocky start, and his crew's suspicions soon faded from their minds. However, as their loot grew in size, so did the 'mark' that the old man had warned the pirate captain about. It began with a small, dark freckle on the side of his right wrist, which gradually grew larger and larger as the years went on. 

"One day the crew and he had raided a ship, and taken several sailors prisoner to sell as slaves. The young pirate captain was bringing them food when one of them spotted the black spot on his wrist, and flinched away as if it had tried to bite him. It was then that the captain learned the true nature of what he bore upon his skin: the dreaded black spot, feared among all sailors as once a man had been marked with it, the legendary Kraken was sent after his blood." 

"That was scary... Who was the story about, Gareki?" Yogi asked, looking up into his face with wide, curious eyes.

"Oh nobody you know, nobody I knew," the pirate captain replied. "It's just a classic tale of the seas, about why it's important to respect the ocean and learn to sail by nobody's hand but your own. Or a trusted one at least."

"What happened to him?" Yogi winced in preparation for the answer. "The young pirate captain."

"The Kraken got him. It was always going to, there is no way to escape it. If you are marked with the black spot, then the Kraken will come for you, in the end."

Yogi shuddered and buried his face into Gareki's shirt. "I'm very glad you learned to sail by your own hand, Gareki."

Gareki turned his head away, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He hated lying to Yogi. His heart began to beat very fast as, with trembling hands, he rolled up his sleeve just enough to reveal, to him alone, the twisted black wart on his wrist.

"Yeah," he gritted his teeth. "Me too."


End file.
